Cherished
by Silverarte
Summary: The idea of holding your cherished one is something that all people should hold dear. Even when the house finds itself empty of the normal occupants, Ryo and Mia are still there to see it through.


_Hmm…what can I say that's amusing, but I can't really think of anything to much along the lines. Finals are over for the summer, and I was searching for a bit of a fluff that was downright along the lines of probably sappy. Soo, in hopes of not being too sappy, I wrote this as a spur of the moment thing. Hope it works out!_

**Cherished **

Mia sat back against the swing that sat upon her balcony. It just seemed like the days melded from one to the next without definition as she watched the sun set over the pond that was so close to her house. The guys had left, leaving her alone within the house, and giving her the melancholy feel of those who have left their families to start their own lives.

It wasn't that she was alone, in reality she was far from it. The guys had merely taken a trip…well, at least Rowan, Sage, Cye and Kento had. Each of them had gone back home for a while, in hopes of seeing their families, and were due to return in about a week. Rowan himself went with Sage, whose family was so much like his own that she seriously doubted they noticed it when he went into the hyper mode that pixie sticks gave him. She just shook her head as she remembered what he had said.

_"Aww…Don't worry about us, Mi. We'll just be gone for a few days, and besides…I promise that I won't eat as many of those pixie sticks as I wanted to," Rowan gave his signature grin as he saluted like a soldier did to his general as she giggled at his antics. _

Shaking her head, she then thought about Cye, the sensitive brother she never had a chance to gain or experience until he had come into her life. Damn, that boy just seemed to read her mind.

_Kento's usual complaint of hunger was doused out as Cye bodily pulled him from the kitchen, an amazing feat, all things considered, for the slim young man. Cye gave his shy smile as he nodded at Mia, talking over Kento's grumbles, "You keep yourself and Ryo out of trouble. Who knows what you will do while we are gone."_

_"You know I don't need to keep out of trouble, you guys bring enough on me as it is!" She had laughed, lightly punching Cye's arm with a small giggle._

It was true, she thought as she swung back and forth. Pushing the reddish brown hair from her face, her own blue eyes glittered with her amusement as she recalled the scene that had transpired as she and Ryo gazed onward. Kento just always seemed to be able to liven a situation.

_Kento grinned as he stopped fighting, causing Cye to loose balance and drop to the ground in surprise. Laughing over the grunt of shock that came from his friend, Kento stepped over him to Mia, and swept her into a giant bear hug of his own design as he winked at the others and grinned at Ryo, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, grinning. "We'll be safe. Just think of it this way, you won't have to bear with my stomach for a few days. Besides, it's just to our families, you know?" _

_His goofy grin lined his face as he put her down, shaking her fears about him from her mind, "True, but knowing you, you'll eat your own mother out of house and home." She teased, laughing as he feigned a hurt expression as he began to take his luggage out to his van. _

"Just our families…huh?" She shook her head, remembering Kento's words. They weren't just families; they were special people to the lives of her Ronins. She never forgot that, since she lost the only family she had in the war against the Dynasty. Mia considered herself fortunate, however, since the boys took up the place of her family. Little Yulie was with his parents for the summer, and she had already said her goodbyes to him. He was getting bigger, and soon would try to challenge all the guys in his own boyish manner.

"_Remember to keep track of White Blaze, Mia. I hope he doesn't forget me," The kid grinned up at her, now a healthy 11-years old, and rambunctious as he ever was._

"_You know he won't, Yule. You just have to remember him, right buddy?" Ryo has stepped forward to talk to the kid as he grinned, his hand on the giant tiger's head._

Of course, who could forget Sage's memorable exit. 'He likes the flare, he really does,' She smiled, shaking her head as she remembered the exit of the calmest of the Ronins vividly in her mind.

_Sage ambled up to Mia, grinning like a mad man. Executing an elaborate bow, he winked, "DO not worry, fair maiden. We shall all return to your side as excitable and exhausting as ever to await your command." _

_She laughed, shaking her head at that one. The others had just grinned, as Kento helped a fallen Cye. Rowan had managed to stay out of a book long enough to watch the scene with a grin, and Ryo merely shook his head smiling, "Thank you, good sir."_

_Sage bowed once more, then went forward and dipped her as if they were dancing the tango. The grin was still on his face as he placed a kiss n each of her cheeks, then pulled her up, "Ah, then now that I have made a fool of myself on par with Rowan, I believe I shall take my leave." _

_He smiled whole heartedly, flashing the smile that had probably won over many girls in it's time. The other guys laughed as Rowan began to sputter, "What do you mean on par with Rowan…?" _

_The four just laughed as they walked over to Kento's van and piled in. A few minutes later it began to drive off, headed to the train station to drop off Sage and Rowan, as well as Cye._

Shaking her head, she laughed to herself as the memories played like old recordings. So, here she was, sitting upon the swing, in her own world when a thought occurred to her. She wasn't alone in the house, after all, Ryo hadn't left…and he hadn't really said much as to why. Then again, she really didn't mind. He was always welcome around the house, especially to her.

"_So…there they go, gone for two weeks," Mia sighed, shaking her head with a small smile as she recalled the antics of her family, as she referred to them._

"_No kidding, the crazy bunch," Ryo said, laughing to himself as he looked down at Mia._

"_Soo…aren't you leaving as well?" She smiled, trying to keep the level of her tone as close to normal as she could. She didn't want to try to sound like she was hinting at anything._

"_Nope, I'm staying right here, if that's alright," He grinned down at her._

"_Of course it is!" She smiled, feeling a bit of a thump in her heart as she shrugged it off. She knew that he didn't have a family to visit like the others, so this suited her just fine. And it seemed to work for him as well._

She thought about it a bit, as she began to lift herself from the swing. Stretching, she sighed, her mind running over what it was about Ryo that seemed to attract her attention. His tiger-blue eyes, as she called them, just seem to have a depth that matched his soul. Maybe it was the fact that he could relate with her on many of the levels that she suffered, since she had no true family of biological standards. Then again, he never once made her feel useless at any point on any venture. Who knew, either way, she figured that it was just a small thing and it might pass. After all, he was like a brother…wasn't he?

"Oh well, better make something to eat," Mia smiled, turning to head down the stairs to the kitchen, passing by a rather sleepy tiger. Chuckling a bit, she walked the rest of the way and reached for an apron to pull over the pink t-shirt and blue shorts she had chosen to wear that day. Pulling out ingredients to make a curry like dish, she dozed off into her own little world as she mused.

Ryo smiled as he entered the kitchen, noticing the young woman who seemed to catch all of the attention that he had. Something about her just seemed to glow to him, and it wasn't the first time he had felt the feeling. It festered its way into his gut, and seemed to settle there like an unwelcome weight.

He admired her courage to stand up to what was wrong when Talpa had arrived. Her fiery sense of what they had to do always seemed to shine like a beacon as she had searched for the info to save them in the nick of time again and again. Then again, maybe for him, the reason he admired her so was the way that she just seemed to care about each of them with a force equal to that of a mother at times. Never wavering, she always stood behind them with an unrivaled faith. _Hey…she wasn't all that bad looking either. _

Frowning to himself, he wondered where that thought came from. It wasn't like he thought that one up on his own….or had he. Shaking his head, he watched the young woman again with a smile, "Hey, Mi. What's for dinner tonight?"

Mia jumped up in surprise, barely catching the pan that she had pulled out to cook in. The familiar voice seemed to show amusement as she looked up to see a laughing Ryo, who seemed to find great mirth in the events that just transpired.

Sighing to herself, she just shook her head, grinning and trying to ignore the thumping in her heart that always happened when he was near, "I think curry might be nice, if you are up for it."

She smiled once more as he nodded, "I'm up for anything, Mia. I'm starved!"

"You are starting to sound like Kento." She chuckled a bit, beginning the actually cooking portion of what it was she was doing.

Ryo feigned shock and hurt, jokingly stating, "Please, don't compare me to the garbage disposal, I couldn't bear it!"

Laughing, she shook her head, "I'll try to remember that." He joined in on the laughing.

Sighing once more, Mia found herself watching the stars with an avid interest. Dinner had gone by without too much of a hitch, and she seemed to be able to suppress the jumpy feeling in her chest with Ryo there with her. It wasn't the first time she found herself wishing the others were there, just to help cover the trail, so to speak, and beat down her nervousness.

Ryo looked up, over at the young woman who was not that far off from him, gazing at the stars. The moon seemed to light up her face in ways he never thought possible as he took the first step forward before letting himself think about it too much. All he knew was that he wanted to be with Mia at that moment, just to relax, and join in on the cheerful banter that she always seemed to have. "Beautiful…aren't they?" He spoke, making his presence known to her.

Jumping up for the second time that night, Mia sat up and turned to face Ryo, who was standing about her, looking at her in the face with that usual smile. Returning it, she stood and walked over to him. "Yes…they are. Sometimes I'll watch them like a hawk, trying to see a change that I can't detect. Either way, their beauty helps me think…"

"I know what you mean, I really do." Ryo smiled, sitting on the ground. He relaxed in the warm air, sighing to himself as he shrugged backwards, enjoying the warm night. Mia nodded, sitting beside him.

Mia sighed; she couldn't believe the thumping in her chest. It was going hay-wire at the moment, and she saw no chance at release in sight. He was too close; the night was far too beautiful. His hand began to lightly toy with hers, causing her to widen her eyes in a small form of shock. Turning to face him, she met his intense gaze, her own blue orbs suddenly finding themselves lost within the unfathomable depths of Ryo's.

"Ryo…?" She asked curiously as he smiled gently at her, the distance between both their faces being just a couple inches away from each other, set there by an unseen force.

He heard the curious tone, and it made him come to a rapid decision. He finally knew what it was that he felt in his gut, and eager to show it, he leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers ever so gently. Pulling back, he saw her shocked gaze and pale blush as he saw the inner debate of what to do cross rapidly across her mind.

"I'm sorry, Mia…I don't know what came over me," He suddenly felt ashamed, making his way to stand as she brought her hand to lightly touch his arm. Stopping, he looked over at her, "Mia…?"

She smiled gently as she guided him to sit back down next to her. Lifting her gaze, she shook her head, "It's alright…I wasn't offended. It was actually, kinda nice."

"Kinda nice, huh?"

"Uh huh!" She smiled at him, gaining courage to speak as they went on. Smiling to himself, he snaked his arms about her shoulders, pulling her closer to him in an embrace that was meant to convey all he felt at that moment. And, wonders behold, he felt her return it, every bit as fierce as she could make it compare to his own. Emboldened, he reached down to capture her lips once more, this time finding hers responding to his, much to his delight. Both seemed to smile as they read the emotions that the other was feeling through the actions they committed with each meeting of their lips.

Finally, pulling away, Ryo gazed down at her with an adoring gaze, filled with the emotions that he knew he could never hide, "Mia...I,"

He finally knew what it was that he had to say to Mia, the words that he never uttered to anyone since the day that his father died, "Mia, I love you."

Mia's eyes shone like sapphires as she smiled up at him, hearing the words he uttered. The thumping in her heart seemed to ease into a sullen ache, urging her to respond to his reply, telling her to end the wait. She had found her family, the person who took away the hurt and loneliness. HE was the person who burned away all her fears with a single three-word phrase, and now it was her turn to return the favor.

"I love you too, Ryo." Her gaze met the tiger blue of his, as their eyes shone, holding onto the cherished person of their lives.

_There ya go, my cherished fiction of random fluff. I hope that it was enjoyable; I was in a sappy mood when I wrote this. Please, feel free to tell me what you think! Thanks!_

_Hikaru1617 ((Or Lena17….depends on how lazy I am about signing in. :P)) _


End file.
